The Zoroark's Curse
by Quagsire12
Summary: A 12 year old boy is attacked in a forest by a Zoroark a week before he goes on his pokemon journey across Unova, but he has been cursed to be part Zoroark now, will he find a cure and beat the champion or will he fail and spend his life as a freak?
1. Chapter 1

-chapter 1-

Hey guys it's me, this is my first fanfic so I thought I'd write it about a univalve journey and transformation story, I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, Nintendo does

Do you ever feel really unlucky? Like one event just screws up everything? I do.

I was walking through the woods just outside of Nuvema town in the Unova region and fate decided to screw me over. By getting me mauled. Repeatedly. By my favorite pokemon.

I don't even KNOW what the hell a zoroark if all things was doing on Route 1, but as I said, fate hates me and made sure I got scarred and bloody all over my body on a place that should only have patrat, lillipup and purrloin.

The worst part about it though isn't that I was beaten within inches of death, it's not that I was left for dead, it's the fact that it was a zoroark that did it.

All my life zoroark have been my favorite pokemon, ever since I was 5 I wanted one just because it was so unique. First off it can look like anything it wants, which by itself makes it great. Then it's a dark type which makes it extremely dangerous and even cooler. THEN to top THAT off it looks like some bipedal wolf with awesome hair and altogether that makes for a pretty impressive pokemon.

But the fact that I was attacked by one ruined it for me. How am I supposed to think something that obviously hates me is cool? It's just not fair! Then after 3 days I finally dragged myself back to my house bloody and half dead and what do I see?

A zoroark.

And knowing my luck it's the exact same one, ready to finish the job and kill me. I didn't want to have it see me but it blocked the only way back, so I did the stupid thing that only I would be dumb enough to do.

I went up to the beast that attacked me unprovoked to try to get past, even though it beat me senseless and would probably kill me now.

"Excuse me zoroark I need to get into Nuvema town would you mind moving aside?" I asked as politely as possible.

"No" it replied.

I honestly don't know what I expected.

Wait.

I understood him.

I understood a pokemon.

I understood the zoroark.

"WHAT THE %$& IS HAPPENING HOW DID I UNDERSTAND YOU WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I shrieked.

"You aren't human anymore, when I attacked you I cursed you somehow so you would be part zoroark." He replied.

"That's tauros crap and you know it, I'm going home." I said as I shoved him aside and kept going to Nuvema. Or at least I tried, my arms went through him and out the other side and the rest of me followed through as I overbalanced and fell through the illusion.

I struggled to get up and when I did he was gone, I finally could get home.

I stumbled into my house screaming for my mother, as she must be worried after 3 days of me being missing.

"MOM I'M HOME" I yelled fully ready to be screamed at for being away for three days.

"ALEX? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU I WAS WORRIED SICK IF ANYTHING HAD HAPPENED TO YOU I WOULD HAVE BEEN HEARTBROKEN" she yelled and she came down the stairs and saw her only child standing there cut all over his body and bloody all over.

"WHAT THE $&% HAPPENED?"

"I got attacked by a zoroark on route 1 on a walk"

"Get in the car, NOW! We are getting you to a hospital."

-2 days later-

I finally was let out of the hospital, and the first thing I did was call up my friend Will to let him know I was out of there, he seemed relieved to say the least because that meant we could still start our pokemon journey when I turned 13 this week, and he told me to come over so he could give me his present for me early.

-At Will's house-

"So what did you get me" I asked.

"Open it and see" he responded.

The package was round, sort of oval shaped, I carefully opened the packaging until it revealed a pokemon egg.

"So what species is it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I found it in the wild and there was no way to tell." Was the reply.

"Well I'll find out soon enough, I can't wait for it to hatch, thank you."

"No problem, how are you recovering from the attack? I heard it was pretty bad." Asked Will.

"For some reason, I recovered extremely fast, in told that it was nothing short of a miracle."

"That's really weird, I wonder what could have caused that."

"Same, sorry got to go my mom has gotten really overprotective because if 'the incident' and wants me home by 6"

-that night-

I opened my eyes to see a lush field and forest, along with a river and pond, it was beautiful, like a paradise to rest and relax in,I was about explore the vast landscape when I heard someone behind me, whirling around I saw someone who I never wanted to see again.

Zoroark.

"What are YOU doing here? Are you going to try to kill me again? Or maybe you want to just main me this time?" I growled at him.

"No, I'm actually here to help you" he stated

"I'll believe that when he'll freezes over, what do you want?" I said

"I'm going to help you with your first change." Was my reply

"What do you mean 'change' that doesn't make sense" I said, clearly confused

"When I attacked you, you should've died, the only reason you survived is because some of my DNA got into your bloodstream and overwrote some of your DNA, so you will gradually change to be more zoroark-like until the changes stop at around 50% human and 50% zoroark." He explained to me.

"So that's why I can understand you? That's why I recovered so fast?"

"Correct, now it is time for the change" he said

Immediately a blue light covered my ears and I felt them becoming longer as the bones snapped, I felt my hair grow from its short length to hair that reached my chest, my ears traveled painfully up more towards the top of my head and became pointed, and I screamed in agony as my skull slightly shifted, and I woke up in a cold sweat, the ghost of a scream on my lips.

Love it or hate it this is my first fanfic and I'd appreciate reviews so I can get feedback, flames will be used to roast marshmallows for no reason.

See y'all in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

-chapter 2-

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, nintendo does

I looked around the room frantically for the zoroark, but he was nowhere to be seen, I looked at my clock, it was 5:30 meaning I woke up really early.

What a weird dream, I thought to my self. I wonder what it meant. I got up and got dressed, ignoring the fact that I had 2 more hours before my mom would wake up and 3 more until she usually wakes me up, the dream had jolted me wide awake, there was no way to get back to sleep now.

As I passed by a mirror however, what I saw left me speechless and afraid.

I had changed.

Instead of my usual dark brown short hair, I had long shoulder length, red hair with some black hair also.

But that wasn't all, I my ears had also changed, they were now gray and pointed, and more towards the back of my head, and they had red insides.

It didn't take me long to figure out what the dream last night had meant, zoroark had said I would slowly change, and I DID feel unbearable pain and agony on my ears, so it was safe to assume he was telling the truth and I was becoming part zoroark.

I stared at the mirror for who knows him long, trying to make sense of why this happened to me of all people, when I remembered that my mom would wake up and eventually see the hair and ears. I would have to somehow hide them.

I raced back to my closet trying to find a hoodie and finally found one, I put it on, praying that it would hide everything. It did, I had managed to hide both the ears and hair with only one article of clothing, I thought while mentally congratulating myself on my cleverness.

After a while my mom got up and made breakfast, and as I got up to go get some, I saw the egg shake, it wouldn't be long until it hatched, I guess.

I descended the stairs and was met with bacon and eggs, I cleaned my plate in a few minutes and set it down in the sink, as I went up the stairs though, I heard my mom talking.

"Why are you wearing that sweatshirt? It's the middle of August and 90 degrees out!" She said

I knew I was doomed, she would ask me to take it off and see the ears and go crazy, and she would think I dyed my hair, and that would make her go ballistic about how 'irresponsible' it was and how it was a 'waste of money' and all that, so I had to think up a lie. I suck at lying and she knows it.

"Ummmm… I'm trying to hide the cuts from that the zoroark gave me." I lied

"There's nobody else here, take it off before you get to hot." She replied.

I'm screwed. She's gonna go insane and throw me out of the house for being a freak.

"I'm waiting, are you going to take it off or not?" She said, clearly impatient.

I obviously had no choice, so I started to take it off…

And was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I said as I raced towards the door, eager to get away from my mom and happy to finally have good luck.

I opened the door to reveal Will, standing there with a woman I didn't recognize.

"Hey Will what's up"

"Come quick the lab got the starter pokemon early and we can get them now!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?" I asked, happy once more for an excuse to get away from my mom before she found out about the ears and hair.

The woman I didn't know replied "yes, we received the starter pokemon early, and decided whoever wants one can get one, come to my lab, I'm professor Juniper by the way" she explained.

"Let's go!"

At the lab

"As of now, we have 3 pokemon. The first is Tepig, the fire pig Pokemon." She said as she released an orange pig with a curly tail.

"The second is Oshawott, the sea otter pokemon." She said while releasing a white headed bipedal otter with a light blue torso holding a seashell.

"It's so cute and look so strong! Can I have that one?" Exclaimed Will upon seeing the oshawott.

"And the last one is Snivy, the grass snake pokemon" the professor said as she released a green snake with short legs and arms and a white underbelly.

With oshawott chosen by Will I was stuck between tepig and snivy, I didn't want to force them to come, so I asked which one wanted to come with me.

"It's not like you will understand me but I'll come if I don't have to stay in a ball." Said the snivy.

"I can under stand you perfectly fine and I won't make you stay in one." I told snivy.

Snivy looked at me shocked, tepig just fainted.

"Well I guess that settles that, tepig can't come with me if he's unconscious, so let's go snivy!"

"HOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE WHAT THE HELL?!" Exclaimed snivy

"Long story, I'll tell you later, now let's get back to my house so I can pack." I said.

"Fine, but you BETTER tell me." Said snivy.

At the house

I got myself packed and ready to go, when I remembered, I needed to give snivy a nickname.

"So what do you want to be called?" I asked

"What's wrong with just being called snivy?" She asked

"Nothing, it's just that a name would set you apart from all the other snivys."

"Ok, what do you have in mind" she asked

"I was thinking something royal like a serperior, how about Elizabeth?"

"No"

"Victoria" I suggested

"Even worse" she replied

"Morganna? She was a royal evil sorcerer and that suits you"

"Did you just call me evil?"

"Yeah, do you like the name?"

She sighed. "Fine, it's better than the other names so sure."

"Ok you're new nickname is Morganna."

"Hey what's that?" Morganna asked?

"That's my egg I just got it from Will and- HOLY SHIT ITS HATCHING" I yelled.

The egg was encased in a harsh light that made us both look away, when we looked back the egg was gone and in its place was a…

End of chapter 2

Haha CLIFFHANGER!

Whoever can guess what the egg was gets a cookie

Special thanks to Dodgers3 and November Red Angel for being my first reviewers, I'll edit for grammar as soon as I figure out how!

See you all in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

-chapter 3-

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, nintendo does

Previously on The Zoroark's Curse…

The egg was encased in a harsh light that made us both look away, when we looked back the egg was gone and in its place was a…

Zorua.

It hatched into a Zorua.

The irony just sickens me.

The fact that if this had happened a week ago I would've been happy beyond belief and praising Arceus for my amazing luck was annoying also.

The tiny little zorua WAS adorable however, and I couldn't hate it for long, especially when it jumped into my arms.

"Daddy!" She squealed at me.

"WHAT did you just call me?" I sputtered, clearly in shock.

"Daddy!" She repeated.

"I'm not your dad! I'm human!" I replied indignantly.

"Actually, you aren't human anymore, and you smell sort of like a zoroark, so it's safe to assume that she thinks you're an actual zoroark and it's father." Morganna explained.

"Great, so now I have a zorua who thinks I'm it's dad, and apparently I smell like a pokemon. Perfect." I said with my voice filled with sarcasm.

"Pretty much, it's safe to say you're the weirdest trainer I could've got." Said Morganna.

Before I could protest that I wasn't that weird, my mom walked in and saw me talking to pokemon with pokemon ears and long red hair, and before I could put my hood up to hide the ears and hair, she promptly fainted.

My luck just gets better and better.

One resuscitation later...

My mom abruptly sat up, before looking at me and glaring.

"What have you done to my son?" She said to me, obviously barely holding back from strangling me where I stood.

"What do you mean? I AM your son" I said back

"No you're not, I saw the ears, you're probably a zoroark that killed him and took his place." She spat, looking at me with utter contempt.

"What are you talking about? Have you gone insane?" I said

"No, but you are not welcome here, LEAVE!" She practically screamed, throwing my bags at me as Morganna, zorua and I were practically chased out of the house by an angry mother.

"And this is why I didn't tell her." I remarked as she locked the door behind us.

"That went well" remarked Morganna sarcastically.

"Shut up, at least she had the decency to throw our bags at us so we could have them."

"I think she was trying to hit you in the head, not help you on your pokemon journey." Remarked Morganna dryly.

"Either way, we have nowhere to stay now, so let's start our way to Accumula town." I said, hoping to get there before dark."

"Fine, let's go. Anyone you wanna say goodbye to?" Asked Morganna

I mentally hit myself. "How could I forget? I was going to travel with Will for a while! Let's stop over at his house so we can get going."

At Will's

I rang the doorbell and was immediately greeted by Will, who immediately saw the zorua in my arms and started apologizing faster than I could keep up with.

"Ohmyarceusididn'tthinkitwouldbeazoruai'msosososorry." He exclaimed before stopping to catch his breath.

"It's okay, I'm not mad that it's a zorua, and you couldn't have known." I clarified for him.

"Just asking… Why are you here? We were going to leave tomorrow." He asked.

"It's a long story, let's just get on the road as soon as possible." I said

"Okay then, me and Sam are ready to go."

"You named your oshawott Sam? Isn't that more of a samurott name?" I asked

"I see it as a reason to evolve him faster to make the name be better for him faster." He said

"I'm not sure that's how names work, but let's go!" I said, eager to get out of town

"Alright, I'm just gonna say bye to my mom first, she's gonna miss me, you should say bye to your mom to before you go." He said

His words might as well have been a knife to my heart, no way could I go back home. I thought to myself.

After a tearful goodbye, and what felt like hours of waiting, his mom finally was done with him, and we walked out the door.

"Good luck out there, make me proud Will!" She called out to her son as we left.

I never looked back once on the way to Route 1.

On Route 1

With Morganna on my shoulder and zorua in my arms, Will and I went through the route, occasionally fighting back lillipup and patrat, they weren't that hard, I was more worried about finding a certain other pokemon that I found here about a week ago…

After a while, me and Will stopped for a rest, and decided to have a battle."

"Will you be using Zorua?" Will asked.

"No, he's to young, let's just have a battle of our starters." I suggested.

"Okay, let's do it over here." He said while leading me over to a flat part of the forest with no trees or anything, it was like it was made to be a battlefield.

He took place on one end, and I stood on the other.

"Let's do this!" I said, determined to win.

"Me and Sam will destroy your overgrown leaf any day!" He said cockily.

With that comment, Morganna jumped down from my shoulder, hissing at Will.

"Let me at 'em, I'll rip them apart if I have to, NOBODY calls me an overgrown leaf!" She seethed, eager to beat Sam to a pulp.

Will was not fazed however, and with a smirk, grabbed his oshawotts pokeball and threw it.

"Go, Sam!" He called out

"Don't beat him that badly Morganna" I said as she walked to the battlefield.

"Finally, a worthy opponent, I have searched far across the lands, and now I shall have a fight to remember, fear me, you stupid snake, for I am Sam, destroyer of all, ruler if water, my water knows no bounds of what it can do, you shall be vanquished in the name of my trainer. I will destroy you." Proclaimed the oshawott, readying his scalchops in a threatening manner at Morganna.

Me and Morganna both stood there in stunned silence, before determining that he was just insane and dramatic, but not that tough an opponent.

We all struck determined poses, and the fight began.

End of Chapter 3

Alright, first off, congrats to November Red Angel Dodgers3 and 'guest', for predicting the zorua in the egg. Here's a virtual cookie *hands cookies away* I feel way to predictable...

Second, a warning, school starts in a few days, and while 8th grade shouldn't be that hard, I'm in one of the strictest schools, so it's harder, also, I always get in trouble, which might restrict my phone and computer use so I can't post, AND I'm a huge procrastinator, so that's even less time with fanfiction, so expect less posting.

Third, just gonna put it out there I'm going to make this journey as much of a living hell as I can for a certain zoroark hybrid…

Last, has anyone else noticed that I've only used the main characters name like twice?

Reviews are appreciated, flames will be used to roast marshmallows, constructive criticism is awesome, I encourage it, I will try to use good grammar to not have mistakes, but I'm only 13

See everyone in chapter 4 with the first battle!


	4. Chapter 4

-chapter 4-

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, nintendo does

There was a moment of silence, both pokemon silently daring the other to move, before we started giving commands to them.

"Morganna use tackle" I called

"Dodge and use tail whip" cried Will

Morganna threw herself at the water type, but narrowly missed and hit the ground instead, she immediately got up and looked at Sam just as he started waving his tail cutely at her.

Fascinated by the tail for some strange reason, she walked forward towards him, and made no attempt to dodge when she was blasted with cold water and thrown back a few feet.

She got up angrily, and before I could tell her to use a move, glared at Sam with more hatred than humanly possible.

Sam gulped and started cowering under the power of the leer attack.

"Now use vine whip while he's immobilized!" I yelled, trying to get some control of the battle back.

Morganna stopped glaring and for a second and let out vines faster than I could track, they started slapping and pummeling the water type, who was driven more to the ground with each super-effective blow until finally fainting under the amount of hits taken.

"We did it Morganna! We won our first real trainer battle!" I said as she jumped back on my shoulders.

"I'm the one who won the battle, you didn't fight at all." She huffed

"Oh come on, don't be that way, I gave the commands, stop being a glory hog." I retorted.

POV: Will

I returned my starter, disappointed, but not discouraged, he had fought well, but the type advantage was to much for him in the end.

After Sam was back in his ball, I saw that Morganna had jumped back onto my friends shoulder, and said something to him.

That itself wasn't weird, but the fact that he replied to it was. No one in history had been able to understand pokemon, but it certainly seemed like he did.

I'd have to ask him later today, as well as see why he was wearing that hoodie all the time in August with the hood up, and why he made us leave a day early.

POV: Alex

After we finished the battle, Will healed his oshawott and we kept going on our way to Accumula town, fighting off even MORE patrat and lillipup for a few hours (seriously there were ENDLESS amounts if them) we decided to take a break and have dinner and set up camp because it was getting dark.

While we were eating, Will decided to ruin everything by asking one. Stupid. Question.

"So why did we leave a day early?" He asked

"Like I said before, it's a long story." I replied, not wanting to reveal how I was part zoroark and how my mom kicked me out.

"We're in a forest with no towns near us and we are setting up where to stay for the night, we have plenty of time for you to tell me what happened." He said

"W-what? Nothing happened, I just wanted to leave early, that's all!" Putting on what I hoped was a convincing lie.

He didn't buy any of it.

"Tell me what happened, NOW!" He demanded

"Or what" I challenged, daring him to do something.

"Or else you're doing this journey on your own and I'm splitting up with you." He threatened.

Well that plan backfired, time for plan B…

What was plan B?

When in doubt, stall and improvise!

"Fine, I'll tell you…" I said, acting reluctant

"Really?" He said, obviously surprised.

"When I went home from the lab, I was ready to go, I was going to go with you the next day, but when I got to the house, there were a bunch of joltik and galvantula with electrowebs all over the place, and my mom had gone on a business trip to Sinnoh, and I'm extremely scared of joltik and galvantula, so I decided to tell my mom about the infestation and leave early." I bluffed, knowing it was not very convincing.

Luckily, Will seemed to buy it.

"Okay, I believe you, but…" He trailed off.

"But what?" I inquired, worried about what he thought.

"If there were electrowebs everywhere, how did you pack your stuff, and how can your mom be in Sinnoh if I saw her a few hours ago?" He said in triumph.

Well crap, I'm done, I've got no more lies, and I'm gonna lose my best friend if I tell the truth probably.

"My mom threw me out of the house, I said." It was truthful at least.

"And why did she do that?" He asked, guessing he was on to something big about me.

"Do you really need to know?" I asked.

"I've been your best friend for the better part of our lives, even if your mom did, I won't abandon you." He said

"Fine, I might as well tell you the entire story then." I said, still reluctant.

"It all started when I was attacked by the zoroark a week ago…"

Unknown POV

Route 1

I walked through the forest, ready to start my journey to become champion of the Unova league.

I was lucky enough to get to the lab in time to grab my starter, Tepig, but I couldn't help but feel bad as I saw a girl with short green hair run to the lab.

Poor girl, I thought to myself, I already got the last one.

I was about to go tell her that, but before I could, there was a scream from route 1

"WHAT THE F-" someone yelled, deep in the forest.

"YOU'RE PART ZOR-" he was cut off again.

That was my cue, there was someone who was a hybrid in there, and if someone was only just finding out, they were probably scared, and I know how to help people with that sort of thing,

I ran off into the forest, with a girl with green hair right behind me.

Unknown POV

Professor Juniper's lab

I stopped just outside the lab, panting as I walked inside.

Professor Juniper looked at me in shock, and something else, I think she felt sorry for me.

"I'm sorry we just gave the last starter away to some red haired girl, we don't have any tepig, oshawott, or snivy left, you'll have to wait for the next batch of starters to arrive in 6 months

"Don't you have anything? I need a pokemon!" I pleaded

"We do have one… But it's from another region altogether and hates humans." She replied

"I'll take it, just please, there's a person on route one who needs my help!"

This was true, I had been sensing distinct sorrow and pain and confusion from this boy for about a week now.

"Very well, here's the pokedex, I'll go get the starter." She said as she went to a back room.

Moments later she emerged with a small fox like creature with brown fur in her arms, that took one look at me, sniffed, and jumped into my arms and slept there.

I scanned it, not knowing what it was.

Eevee

No further information is known. Please update to Kanto model pokedex to learn more.

And with that, I ran to route one to help whoever it was that needed it, running right behind someone with red hair.

End of chapter 4

Yay! It's finally made at 1 am with school in 6 hours! And fanfiction was down so I'm posting this even LATER than I wanted to.

Anyway I added in 2 new mysterious characters, Will found out about the zoroarkyness of his friend (that's a word don't judge me) and judging on mysterious person #1 hearing SOMEONE scream about half Zoroark's and stuff, let's assume he didn't take it well.

I'd like to thank November Red Angel for that review, as always, you're awesome with the reviews on every chapter yet.

Anyway the school year starts in 6 hours so goodbye to frequent posts, hello to procrastination!

Reviews and constructive criticism are great! I'll fix stuff when I learn how to edit on FF. flames will be used to make marshmallows which means s'mores * cough * NovemberRedAngel * cough *

See ya guys next time!


End file.
